Play Ball
by untapdtreasure
Summary: BA A game of baseball…things definitely get interesting.


Title:Play Ball

Author(s):Sassy and Karen

Rating:M

Summary:B/A A game of baseball…things definitely get interesting.

Archive:Anywhere. Just ask.

Spoilers:None, nada, zip…

Disclaimer:We don't own it. sigh Don't make me say it again.

A/N: I so love this little ficlet. I hope you enjoy it too.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex picked up her bat and made her way to the plate. She was hot, sticky and her muscles were beginning to ache. She positioned the bat just so and scuffed her toe in the dirt. _Bring it on!_ She thought.

The pitcher eyed her, tried to discourage her as he stared her down. He took a step forward, drew his arm back and let the ball fly.

She swung and missed all the while cursing under her breath.

"Strike one," the umpire called out, making the hand gesture that indicates that she missed.

"Come on, Eames! A blind man could have hit that pitch. " Bobby called from the dug out. "Your bat have a hole in it?"

She ignored him. Toeing the dirt again, she stared the pitcher down. Eye on the ball...Ignore the idiot in the dugout...

"Your history," the pitcher mouthed, again setting up for the pitch; a knuckle baller right over the plate. He let the ball go.

She swung and missed again. "Damn it." She muttered, taking a step away from the plate to get her mind where she needed it to be_. In the game, Eames...You can play baseball...You've got two brothers. Shit! _

"You play like a girl, Eames." Bobby taunted some more, laughing. "Just put the bat down and take the bench, why don't yah?"

The fire heated in her eyes as she made eye contact with him. "In your dreams, Goren." Stepping back to the plate, she readied her bat once again.

"You really like to suffer, don't you, Eames?" The pitcher said before he let the third ball go.

She swung with all her might and heard the unmistakable crack as the ball and bat connected. Momentarily stunned, she watched the ball before running to first base, then second. She was about to run for third when the third baseman chased her back. Panting, she put her hands on her hips and called out, "Beat that, Goren." She had to resist the urge to stick out her tongue.

"I will. " Bobby grabbed his bat, choking up on it. He stepped into the batters box, getting into his stance.

The pitcher wound up and let the ball go.

Bobby watched the ball, from the pitchers hand till he swung the bat. There was a loud crack when the bat hit the ball, sailing miles over the pitchers head, Alex ran for third, Bobby to first waving his hands in attempt to make the ball go where he wanted to. "Yeah!" he smacked his hands together, did a little skip and ran home behind Alex. "Beat that, Eames." He slapped her on the ass before walking by her to greet his teammates.

She stood there open mouthed. Finally, she followed him into the dugout. Sitting down beside him, she whispered, "That was sexual harassment."

"Eames, its baseball. I slap everyone's ass, including Dudley's. Is that grounds for me being gay?" He huffed. "No wonder they never allowed women in MLB; sexual harassment…"

She wrinkled her brow at him. "Whatever, Bobby." She moved to talk to Carolyn on the far end of the bench.

It didn't take long for them to get the third out before their team was back on the field. Alex was short stop, and Bobby was at third base.

_I'm gonna show him just what I'm made of! Alexandra Eames doesn't back down from a challenge. _ "Come on, batter. Swing!" Alex goaded the batter of the other team.

"You think you can catch it if he does? " He braced himself for a line drive.

"Keep your mind on the other team, Bobby..." She chided. "Keep your eye on the prize." "I am." He kept his eyes on her.

This made her self-conscious. She tugged at her tank top and ran her hand over her hair to push most of it back into the messy ponytail under her cap. She heard the ball connect with the bat. Getting her glove up and ready, she caught the ball easy. Pitching it back to the pitcher, she looked at him with a pleased look on her face. "And you were saying?"

"Lucky catch." He turned back to the batter

She had to bite her tongue against a comment. Getting her head back in the game, the next hit went to center field and the runner got to second.

"Should have jumped a little higher there, Eames."

"Goren, I'm short stop not second base." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just shut up and let me play ball?"

It was his turn to bite his tongue, wanting to come back with something really good, but deciding not to.

Twenty minutes later, they were headed back to the dugout. Alex playfully began to flirt with Rodriquez who was playing left field and had caught the last out for the inning. "You sure know how to stop a ball, Rodriquez. I wonder what other games you're good at." She looped her arm through his as he began to playfully flirt back in a hushed tone that had Alex laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Funny, Eames..." Bobby muttered while trying to hear what they were saying, a pang of jealousy creeping into his bones.

Alex grabbed her bat and made her way to the plate. Positioning it just right, she called back over her shoulder. "This is for you, Aaron."

"This is for you Aaron…" Bobby mimicked. "Just hit the god damn ball." His tone was less then playful.

Alex's eyes lit up at Bobby's barb. Was the great Detective Robert Goren jealous? She smiled as her bat connected with the ball. Running with all her might and barely made it to first base before the ball.

"Lucky shot," he mumbled walking over to the plate, trying to keep his concentration off her touching Aaron.

Alex ran home after Bobby knocked another home run, which won the game. This time she waited patiently for him to slap her on the ass. When it didn't come, she frowned. _Maybe I took things too far..._

She made her way back to the dugout and sat between Carolyn and Rodriquez, who were discussing whether or not to go get drinks afterwards. She didn't want to go for drinks. She wanted to go home and take a shower and forget she ever knew how to play baseball.

"So who's going out to celebrate?" Bobby failed to notice the look on her face at first.

The coach looked up and down the dugout. "Thought we could all go out to Mary's on fifth when we grind the Fifty-first into the dirt. First round is on me."

Alex looked up and caught Bobby's eyes. "Count me out." She was barely heard over the rest of the team's ready acceptance.

Barely heard to everyone but Bobby, who was finally able to see the hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He mouthed

She shook her head and mouthed back, "Nothing. Just don't feel like going for a beer."

"Hey guys…" Bobby got their attention. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out too." They all booed him. "My back is killing me, and I just want to go home "

Alex picked up her water bottle and took a long pull. She grabbed her mitt and headed toward her car. "Good game everyone." Rodriquez was leaning against her car when she got there. "You're going to Mary's, right?"

"Not this time. I'm just gonna head home and take a nice long shower and go to bed early, I think." She unlocked her door when he stepped away.

"That's too bad, Alex. I was going to invite you back to my place." He said as he moved closer and pinned her body between him and her car.

"You were? Well, this way you won't get rejected..." She said pushing him back a little. Earlier she'd been joking with Bobby about sexual harassment, but what Rodriguez was doing qualified as sexual harassment.

His mouth was close to her ear as he whispered, "We could always just skip Mary's."

"Excuse me." Bobby came up behind him, turned the guy around and sucker punched him. "She said no."

Alex stepped between him when Aaron had picked himself up off the ground to fight Bobby. "That's enough, boys." She turned to look at Bobby and push him back a little. "Thank you, Bobby, but he's not worth it."

"You ever touch her again and you'll lose teeth." Bobby shook his hand out when Aaron walked away mumbling something about him being a psycho. "Alex, you ok?"

"It was my fault." She said softly picking up Bobby's baseball cap from the ground and handing it to him. "I shouldn't have been flirting with him."

"You were not flirting, you were just going with the game, which I have come to believe is a little outdated."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Outdated? How?"

"It's sexist...Yeah, patting someone on the butt is one thing, but making you feel like you can't play because you're not a man."

She shrugged her shoulders. "The one thing you can't tell me is that I can't do something. I showed you, huh?"

"You want go get something to eat, nothing fancy." He looked down at his dirty uniform.

"I'm a mess, Bobby." She said wiping sweat from her brow.

"All right then take out and a movie. We stop by my place I grab some clothes…" He smiled. "We grab a movie, get the food, go to your place.. Shower, eat and relax."

"Sounds good." She said as she watched him walk to the passenger side and open the door. "No foreign film."

"You can pick the movie and the choice of food."

"That new comedy came out on DVD last week and you know the answer to the food: Chinese." She climbed behind the wheel of her car and started the engine.

"Look, Hun. I am really sorry about talking to you like that." He didn't realize what he just called her. "I was an ass."

She looked over at him, surprised. Deciding it was just a slip, she replied, "Yes, you were."

"Forgive me?" He asked looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Depends on if you steal my egg roll or not." She said with a wink.

"Thank you." He reached over kissing her cheek. "I promise I won't."

Pulling out onto the road, she whispered, "What was that for?"

"Oh, I just had an epiphany."

She raised her eyebrows and remained silent. She was too afraid to hope that his epiphany involved him and her and something more than just partners.

"I realized I don't want anyone touching you like that." He looked down at his hands. "Except me, and not like that."

"I haven't wanted anyone else to touch me like that in a long time..." She took a chance and glanced over at him, briefly. "Except you."

"So maybe after the movie we might add have a talk to that list?"

She nodded. "How about we skip the movie and talk over dinner?"

"I think I like that plan." He took her free hand into his, not looking at her

"Want me to call in the order while you run up and get your things?" She said once they'd pulled up at his apartment complex. Her hand had remained snug in his most of the way there.

"If you want. You know me I order the same thing." He reached over cupped her cheek in his hands, bringing his lips to her. The kiss was over and he was out of the car before she could speak.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, she closed her eyes. Reaching for her cell phone, she placed an order of their usual and waited for him to return.

It took him ten minutes to get everything together, throwing it into a plastic bag. "Got everything including tooth paste and toothbrush." he said getting back in the car.

"That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?" She said as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"No. My breath stinks, no presumption about that." Was his serious reply when he started but then he saw her grin. "And what is that little smirk for Alexandra?"

Quickly getting her emotions in check, she shook her head. "Nothing," She stammered. "Nothing at all."

"Honey." He took her hand. "I just want this to flow. Tonight, where ever it goes it goes. I'm in no rush." She squeezed his hand in assurance and started the engine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were seated on her couch, still dirty and sweaty. But hunger had won out over hygiene and they'd begun to eat as soon as they'd filled their plates. She nudged him with her elbow as she put her egg roll to his mouth, "Wanna bite?"

Biting down he smiled, chewing and swallowing before he spoke. "Love it."

"Never have figured out why you don't just have me order one for you instead of you always stealing mine." She said before taking a bite herself.

"Because then we wouldn't have a reason to share."

"Share? Robert Goren, you always steal it and have it gone before I even realize it's missing," she said looking at him.

"I'm sharing now, aren't I?" He flashed her a sweet smile

Deciding it was now or never, she asked softly, "So what does this mean for us?"

"It means I want more then what we have right now." He sighed. "I want to be able to love you the way that I want to..."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You aren't the easy person to talk to about things like that...Besides you were always off on one date or another..." She closed her eyes.

"I know, I just needed a distraction. I was stupid."

"No, you weren't. We're partners. Who knows what kinds of ramifications will become of that when this gets out." She took a bite of her chicken.

"I don't care. I love you."

She put down her fork and plate on the coffee table and turned to him. "I love you too."

"So now what do we do?"

"Like you said...It goes where it goes." She said stroking his cheek.

"Then I think I want to kiss you."

She moved her fingers to his lips, "What's stopping you?"

"Nothing…" He pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling back, she took his plate out of his lap. "There...no barriers." She sat it on the coffee table next to her own.

Sitting back he looked down. "My lap is empty now. It's cold."

Wanting nothing more than to straddle him and make out like a horny teenager, she said softy, "Why don't you go get that shower?"

"Yeah, I think your right."

She watched as he took his bag into her bathroom. Sitting back on the couch, she tried hard not to think about the water streaming down his broad shoulders, his back, his... _Get a grip, Eames._

Sitting there was pure torture. Deciding to hell with it, she stood and pulled her tank top over her head and began unhooking her bra. Slipping into the bathroom silently, she continued to undress. Slipping in behind him, she let her fingers gently trail up his spine.

He jumped and shivered at the same time. He shivered not because he was cold but because her touch felt like a tiny bolt of electricity.

"I decided that we shouldn't waste water..." She said as she kissed his shoulder blade.

"I heard that somewhere… Conserving water was in." He let out a tiny moan for her touch.

She slipped around him, and stood in front of him letting the water cascade down her body. "I've always tried to imagine what you looked like naked...my daydreams don't measure up to the real thing." Her fingers raked across his semi-erect member.

"Mmm." He went from semi to full when he let his eyes drift south to her breasts, the water glistening off her flesh.

She wasn't really the sexual dominant type, but with him she felt the urge to take control.

She moved her hand from his member up his chest. Toying with his left nipple, she lightly ran her tongue over the right one.

He arched his back, bringing his hands to her waist. The sensations he was feeling with her in control were driving him nuts. He wanted to touch her everywhere, taste her, but he was willing to let her set the pace.

She brought one hand up to the nape of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

Sliding his hands to the small of her back, he searched out and found her tongue. Without

knowing it, he began to rub himself against her, the friction between him and her, if it were humanly possible, causing him to get harder.

She whimpered into his mouth. Pulling away, she whispered, "God, I want you...want you so bad."

" I want to taste you." He slid his hand from the small of her back to her stomach, down between her legs, letting his hand rest against her heat.

"I want to feel you..."

"Slow baby…" He kissed her neck, sliding down to her breasts, taking one slowly into her mouth, while tending to the other with his hand. He brought her nipple to a hardened state, biting and pulling at it, before switching to the other.

Her knees felt weak as she held on to his shoulders. She whispered, "Wall..."

When he was done paying attention to her breasts he descended down her body, his tongue lapping up the beads of water, stopping at her navel, darting his tongue into it, pulling her body against him.

"Bobby..." She whimpered.

" Shhh. " He looked up to her, lust showing in his eyes, desire and need in his body. He kissed down to her center, indicating he wished her to move her leg, which she obliged lifting it to the side of the tub allowing to him to see all of her center. He took in a breath, holding it mesmerized by her beauty.

One hand went to his hair while the other braced herself against the wall. "Baby...please..."

Her plea made him want her more. He tilted her hips for easier access, before placing gentle kisses on her outer lips. One by one he kissed from the front of her center to that back, his tongue opening her slit on his journey back. He felt her body tighten, push down. Finding her entry he let his tongue wander inside her.

Feeling his tongue graze her clit, she cried out and her fingers tightened in his hair. "Feels good...so good."

Relishing in her pleasure, wanting to increase it, Bobby took two of her finger, sliding into her where her tongue once was; his tongue remaining against her clit.

Moving the foot that was resting on the side of the tub to his shoulder, she threw her head back and cried out again. "Goren...oh god...Bobby..."

When he felt her body rocking against his mouth, he added another finger, his moans causing her body to release more of the juices he so wanted to lap up. He pushed harder inside her twisting and curling his fingers; varying from biting to sucking on her clit.

"I want you inside me when I come...Bobby please..." She said looking down at him, pleading to him with her eyes.

"Alex, baby I want to taste you. " he felt like a parched man, a man who had been without water in a desert. "I will make you cum more then once."

The pressure building inside her was almost more than she could stand.

He went back to her, dining on her sweetness. He increased his speed and pressure when she began to ride him, keeping his mouth firmly over her clit, sucking.

She came with a loud cry that led to a growl as she held his mouth to her. Slapping the wall with one hand, she raked her fingers down the shower wall.

He didn't stop with the first, no he continued to push her body into one after another, feeling her one his fingers; when he couldn't take it anymore he replaced his tongue where his fingers were devouring all she gave him as she climaxed two more times.

When he finally stood to reclaim her mouth, her legs were shaking so bad she could hardly stand.

"Mmm" he moaned into her mouth. "More than once, baby… Feel good?"

All she could do was hold on to him while she tried hard to get her breathing under control. "Better than knocking a home run..." she panted.

" Wait, it's not over. " he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto him with one hand and closed the water off with the other.

"Bed..." she whispered into his ear.

Stepping out of the shower with her in his arms, he made his way to the bedroom, laying her down, he climbed on top of her reclaiming her lips. "You tasted so good baby."

She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "Want me to return the favor?"

"Only if you want to.." He had his was playing with her hair. "But I won't cum.. Not there."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I don't really like...I just know guys..." She opened her eyes and looked away.

"Then, no I don't want you to." he was still rocking against her. " No baby."

Meeting his eyes, she whispered, "I will if you want me too..."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to… Believe me baby being inside you.. Being connected to you, one with you it's more then enough."

She lifted her head up and gently kissed his lips. "Be gentle." She'd had too many lovers that just gratified himself and was done with her. She needed him to be different. He had to be different. He loved her.

"Always." she felt his hand between her legs, positioning him for insertion, he waited enjoying the anticipation before entering her tip only.

Her breath caught in her throat at the anticipation of what was to come. "I love you," she whispered.

" I… " He was trying to hold back, take his time, be gentle. "Love you." he slid into her slowly, stopping once all the way inside her.

Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, am I hurting you?" he touched her face. "I can stop."

She shook her head. "No...It's just...I've wanted this so long...I can't believe it's real."

"Believe it." he started sliding in and out of her, her body naturally lubed from her recent ride with pleasure. "Slow..."

Her breath was ragged as she pulled him down for a slow sensual kiss.

He kept his thrusts at the same pace, the same rhythm wanting her to cum with him inside her.. Wanting her to experience something she apparently had never before.

She buried her face in his neck and let her arms go around his back as he moved deep inside her. She whimpered as the pressure began to build again.

"Are you going to cum for me baby?" he whispered in her ear. "I want to make you feel..."

She arched her hips up to him. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes." A cry escaped her throat as he quickened the pace just a little and she erupted once again.

He rode her through peak after peak till he could no longer take it, he hoping he was not hurting her, rocked hard fast and deep, filling her with his love.

She clung to him as he shivered and came inside her. Kissing his shoulder then his neck, she made her way to his mouth. Sucking his tongue gently, she whimpered again.

"God I love you." He tried to catch his breath.

"Love you too," she said as he laid his head on her chest. She loved the feel of his weight on her.

"Did I hurt you? " he was worried about that the minute his body took control over his mind and he lost control.

"You could never hurt me, Bobby." She kissed his sweaty brow. "Never."

"I just couldn't stop... I couldn't…You felt so good, so safe..." he whispered.

She took his face in her hands. "Always come home to me," she whispered. "Always."

"There is no where else I want to come home to anymore Alex, not unless you are there." he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good."

"I really am sorry about earlier…"

"The ballgame?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, and how you were pawed at after it. I just lost touch with everything. Got caught up in the excitement." He kissed her hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys."

"No excuse to hurt you." He brushed his hand against her cheek. "Fun is one thing, that was over the line."

"You made me play harder." She admitted. "I wanted to show you that I could do anything you could do."

"And you did." he tweaked her muscle. "Got one hell of a swing..."

She flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

"Ooooh! And she's a feisty one." He winked at her. "I like that."

"Damn good thing...because I don't like to take direction." She positioned his now fully erect member at her entrance and slowly slid herself on to him.

He bucked up against her, his eyes closing.

"Like that, baby?" she whispered as she ran her nails down his chest.

"Baby like… Baby like a lot..." He grabbed onto her hips still giving her control

She raised herself up then slowly down again. Her eyes closed at the feel of him against her cervix.

"I love you Alex." He rocked with her movement.

"I love the way you feel inside me...like we were made for each other."

"We were." He titled his hips for better entry when she came falling down against him, his slight change in adjustment hitting her g-spot

Her nails dug into his flesh. He lifted to meet her drop again, their rhythms and paces quickening.

This round of love making was anything but slow. Fast, hurried and unbridled they met thrust for thrust until she heard him cry out in release.

His eyes were widened, his mouth open, his breaths erratic. He felt himself pulsing out into her. He couldn't seem to get himself deep enough, wanting to be further inside her.

She collapsed on top of him. "God...Bobby...amazing."

"I don't think I could stand right now." He kissed her cheek. "You…feel so...God, baby..."

"Let's stay here like this forever..." She murmured sleepily.

"Can we?"

"Until hunger and thirst drags us out," she whispered. Someone had to be the voice of reason.

"Mmm. Roll on your side, sweetie… I want to hold you." He murmured against her hair.

She rolled over and let her back rest against his chest. "That better?"

"Much. " He grabbed the quilt they had kicked to the bottom of the bed and covered both of them. He held her tight against him.

"If I'd have known a game of baseball would get you into my bed, I'd have played years ago." She said as she raised his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank God for America's past time..." He murmured against her neck. Hearing the love in his voice when he thanked major league baseball for finally bringing them together, Alex allowed herself to relax and fall asleep in her lovers arms. Bobby was not far behind her. Falling, for the first time since he could remember, into a sweet and blissful slumber.

The End


End file.
